Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a packaging with a base body, that comprises a compartment, and a closing flap.
Related Art
The following explanations primarily refer to a packaging for cigarette sheath paper sheets and/or cigarette filter paper sheets, because the innovative idea can be illustrated very well here. However, it is explicitly pointed out that this invention also relates to the packaging for other types of papers and documents, especially regarding sticky notes, which for example the company 3M is currently marketing under the brand Post-it® notes or Post-it® Z-notes, as well as for sticky stripes or marking flags, which for example the company 3M is currently marketing under the brand Post-it® Index or Post-it® Page Marker. Furthermore handkerchiefs shall particularly be understood as paper, too.
Such packaging is known from GB 2 121 000 A. The packaging shown comprises a cardboard with a cutout in the front wall and a lid with a closing flap. The closing flap is located behind the cutout in the front wall, and if the closing flap is closed it is parallel to the front wall. A continuous roll of cigarette paper is inserted inside the cardboard, and with its free ends it's positioned between the front wall and the closing flap and visible through the cutout of the packaging. Through the cutout of the packaging the consumer can now move the paper out of the packaging by using a finger or thumb. If the required length of protruding paper is according to the length of paper needed for the making of a cigarette, then the consumer can rip off the protruding strip of paper along the upper edge of the front wall.
Although the mentioned solution above can be used as packaging, the size of the packaging leaves a lot to be desired. The cigarette paper tape is wound onto a cardboard roll and housed with enough space inside the packaging so that a sticking or deadlock is prevented. The thus oversized packaging equates to a multiple of the volume of the packaged cigarette paper. The angled packaging is oversized to such an extent that it can be felt as disturbing while being carried around in a pocket. Because of the cutout provided for transmitting the force, the packaging is not optimally protected against moisture either. If the end of the cigarette paper near the cutout becomes wet or moist, it causes the paper of the packaging to stick down and the paper can now no longer be removed.
Further, a cigarette paper dispenser for storing and providing cigarette paper sheets for the self-making of cigarettes is shown in DE 203 17 744 U1. A slit from where the cigarette paper sheets can be removed, will be closed by a closing flap, wherein the closing flap, when closed, is held by glue, a Velcro fastener, a magnetic catch or by insertion into a slit.
The mentioned documents are just a couple of many examples of packagings that receive cigarette sheath paper sheets, cigarette filter paper sheets or both. Such packagings target tobacco consumers that desire to make their cigarettes on their own. The goal of such packaging is to provide the tobacco consumers with at least some of the parts needed for the production of a self-made cigarette in a handy and protected way.
Although it is desired to give the consumer a uniquely useful and appealing packaging, the cost aspects still have a considerable influence on the design of such a packaging. The packagings known today present a situation as follows: Packaging which are cheap to produce, have no or only little appeal regarding their visual appearance and their handling. Packagings that are visually appealing and/or appealing in their handling are too expensive for cigarette paper.